


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Crusaders Of the Dark

by JustPonyboy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPonyboy/pseuds/JustPonyboy
Summary: What would you do if you were given the opportunity to save the world? Would you step up to the plate? Or would you cower in fear as your end came to meet you? As the shadows close in, someone's gotta be the beacon of hope in the darkness...





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Crusaders Of the Dark

It was a scorching hot as the sun beats down upon the class led by Chatot droned on as he was giving a demonstration of ways to cure poison, a particularly bored Oshawott was sweating bullets and ignoring the Chatot. To the Oshawott it seemed stupid to hold a class outside in the sun like this, it was practically abuse.

"Kris," The high angry voice of Mr Chatot rang in his head, "If you aren't going to pay attention to my class, then get out."

Kris looked as if he wanted to give the old bird a piece of his mind, but he bit his tongue, leaving the school grounds, and walked down the path back to his house. He really had no interest in the class, his best friend didn't even show up.

"Sent home again?" His friend AJ's voice was quite recognizable, "If you paid attention in class-"

The Oshawott cut him off, "You don't even go to class."

"Because it's a waste of time. Think about it, school isn't a place for smart people. That and it's boring."

This was true, AJ who was formerly known to his parents as Alpha Jr, after his parents died, they've only been going to the school for one reason. To learn enough about mystery dungeon exploration teams, but as of late it's been difficult as the shiny Riolu refuses to attend school and they've yet to find a third member. Kris could remember two pokemon who were interested, an odd shiny Eevee and a Pikachu, they were good candidates, but AJ didn't see much in them. The winding path from the little schoolhouse was practically the only shade from the unforgiving sun, the quiet walk was interrupted by two bodies that tumbled out of the branches just ahead of AJ and Kris. The two pokemon who had crashed to the ground were a familiar Pikachu and Eevee. They fell in a heap, the Eevee laying flat on the Pikachu's chest. Kris knew these two, the duo was in his class. The teacher would have to separate them constantly due to them showing odd bouts of flirting and arguing but the Pikachu won every time but the Eevee barked the loudest, Kris knew the Pikachu was a smooth talker. He'd witnessed it firsthand when said Pikachu convinced the nurse to let him out of class for the day, his charm even worked on their teacher on multiple occasions. As for Midnight, all Kris knew was that the Eevee was no joke when he got serious or angry.

"Dammit, Hex I told you to scoot back!" The Pikachu smirked as the livid ash-coloured Eevee barked at him. The fluff atop the eevee's head was flipped up in a fauxhawk, his sapphire eyes burning with passion.

"Really? Is that so?" the Pikachu who was apparently named Hex slicked back the short spiky yellow fur atop his head, his fur was a buttery yellow. His chocolate brown eyes shimmering with amusement while the eevee's cheeks turned pink. He raised himself on two feet, using his hands to gently grab the eevee's jaw and pouting slightly. "I coulda sworn you backed into me after you-"

Kris cleared his throat and both Pokémon faced him, "I don't mean to break up this 'lover's quarrel' but were you following us?"

"Depends on how you define following," He quipped. "We just happened to be going the same direction- "

AJ cracked his knuckles, "Look we don't have time for this. Why were you following us? Either you tell us, or I'll snap you and your boyfriend like twigs."

That seemed to snap the Eevee to attention, "I'm Midnight and the Pikachu is Hex... W-we heard that you two were forming a mystery dungeon team an- W-wait a minute! He's NOT my boyfriend-"

"We wanted in," Hex interjected cutting off the potential argument that might have sparked.

AJ and Kris shared glances, now the Oshawott knew why AJ wasn't sure about these two. It was odd that the two knew of their team plan. They were dysfunctional and, not to be mean, but flat out weird. But AJ was really the one who had to say something, the Riolu's red eyes looked distant in thought.

"Just how exactly did you hear about that? We weren't public about it, so you'd best explain." Kris glared at the Eevee in suspicion, he didn't know this strange Eevee and he didn't want them to rat on him and AJ. There really was no telling what would become of them if the town was made aware of their living situation and their plans.

Midnight stepped forward looking sheepish, "Well it was a hunch, and also I was kind of eavesdropping every time you two came around."

The second part was added much quieter.

AJ turned back to the duo, "Meet me at my house and we'll talk more, I assume you two know the house. Considering you practically stalk us."

Kris smirked at the two surprised Pokémon, they didn't expect to be accepted so easily he assumed. AJ chuckled almost evilly as he and Kris began to walk home.

* * *

However, Kris must have underestimated the two because the two that they'd encountered on the way home because not only had the duo been beaten back to their own house but they were already inside. "How did you two- "

Hex rolled his eyes, "I picked the lock. I'm more than just a pretty face darling."

"A piece of work is what you are," Midnight growled, but even behind the growl, it was clear no malice was meant. Kris began noticing Hex's effect on Midnight more clearly now, it could be best compared to a Pokemon who's under the effect of Attract. Nothing less than fawning. Kris could only wonder how, seeing as it didn't seem to affect him and AJ.

Kris shook his head, these two always being in this state of semi-argument semi-flirting could be an issue in a serious moment. AJ cleared his throat, "Anyways, before you start French kissing Hex over there... Let's get back to business, now I gotta ask ya a few questions before you can join our team."

"First up," Kris eyed Midnight, "Do you- "

"Have any prior experience? Yes, we do. Not with a team though, just odd jobs and fetch quest type stuff. I should tell you about the time we got stuck in that haunted cave, we were in heaps of trouble when we got home. It was... an experience to say the least..."

Kris wanted to inquire more about the cave, but Midnight looked incredibly uncomfortable and Hex looked away almost shamefully, "Well that's great. I'm assuming you've got great social skills, talking people down, convincing people... That kind of thing?"

Kris didn't exactly condone such methods of deception, but you never know when it'll be useful. The duo nodded, and AJ stepped face to face with Hex, glaring sounding the most serious that Kris had ever heard. "Look, I need to know you'll be able to drop this dopy act and get serious when we need. I'm not gonna let you get anyone hurt because you couldn't pull your act together, now, if it comes down to it can I rely on you to get serious when we need it?"

Hex's seemingly ever-present smirk faded as he responded, "You've got my word J."

Kris separated them and decided to break the tension, "F-fantastic! Welcome aboard! We haven't quite thought of a team name yet... But! We kept these around for the day that we finally got a team together, hope you like the colour."

Sunset orange scarves were handed out to them, Kris began to tie his around his neck and it was apparent to the other two Pokemon that AJ was restraining from helping him. Hex took a mental note of all these unspoken protective issues that seem to be ever-present as he copied Kris in donning the scarf like a bandanna. Next to him, it seemed that Midnight was struggling with his scarf, "Hey, let me help ya..."

Hex slowly tied the orange cloth around the Eevee, their faces mere inches apart. Their eyes locked for a split second, Hex finished but he lingered in Midnight's personal space and he could feel the heat pouring out of the Eevee. "I finished tying it, you can stop leaning forward now."

The Eevee erupted with rage but the blush never faltered, "YOU TEASE! I OUGHTTA BEAT THE HELL OUTTA YA!"

"Since you have some type of experience," Kris interjected standing between Hex and Midnight, "Why don't you just show us how we can start helping people?"

They stepped out of the cool darkness of Kris and AJ's home into the midday sun. Hex fished a black cloth backpack out of the bushes with a smirk. They made their way to the town square, it was quite empty save for the shops and a few Pokemon lingering around.

Hex stood tall with his ears pointed straight up, "Alright then, first thing's first we gotta see if anyone needs help." He leads the odd bunch outside, "Always inquire nicely and never forcefully help unless the situation is urgent."

"One last thing," Midnight called from the back of the group sounding serious, "Remember that you can't trust everyone, there are some Pokemon who are out to do you harm. Always be careful, and always be cautious."

Kris looked up to see Hex already walking up to a clearly distressed Sylveon, and he briefly spoke to her. The Pikachu looked shocked when the female grabbed his shoulders, the other three rushed up to Hex's side. "Are you actually offering help? Thank Arceus... This is gonna sound silly but, I dropped a bag in a cave not far from here. It has a notebook of mine inside- I like to sketch landscapes and I just realized you probably don't care about that. I had sent my boyfriend to get it, he's a big Flareon and I figured he could handle himself. The thing is, he hasn't come back and that was about an hour ago. I really don't care about the bag anymore I just ask that you bring back my Max."

Hex looked the Sylveon in the eyes as serious as a hurricane, "I promise you that we'll bring him back. Kris?"

The Oshawott took the lead, "You heard her, let's go."

Although the Sylveon didn't tell them exactly where the cave was, the four knew where she meant.


End file.
